


To date or not to date

by KitaraSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advice, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraSPN/pseuds/KitaraSPN
Summary: Sam starts teasing Dean about his feelings for you. When Castiel accidentally finds out, he tries to help.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	To date or not to date

“So… you’re going to work the case with Y/N? I mean, I’ll probably be way to busy anyways.” Sam grinned at his brother, but Dean just raised his brows.

“Busy doing what exactly?”

Sam put up an innocent smile. “You know… research… lore and stuff… what I always do.”

Dean just rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Oh come on, Dean. You’ve been looking at her with lovesick puppy eyes for months now. Every time we meet. When are you gonna do something about it?”

“I don’t do puppy eyes! If I like a girl, I go for it. And in this case there is nothing to go for.”

Sam continued to grin. “Yeah sure… so you didn’t…” but he was interrupted by the ringing of Dean’s cell phone.

“Cas, thank God.” he said when he answered the phone. As he put Cas on speaker, the angel seemed concerned.

“Dean, is everything alright?”

“What? Oh, yeah… just Sam being an idiot.”

Sam just laughed. “I’m no idiot. You’re the idiot.”

Before Dean could say anything, they heard Cas again. “I think you are both equally intelligent. Even though Sam might be a little more educated.”

For a second there was juat confused silence, before Dean inquired “Cas, did you find the tracking spell, you were looking for?”

“Uhm no… but I found another spell that should work as a suitable alternative.”

Sam giggled. “Maybe Cas can find a spell for you that makes you braver. Or maybe prettier, to increase your chances.”

Cas seemed obviously puzzled. “I think Dean is an adequately handsome man, so why should he have the need to improve his appearance? And given the circumstances of your life and the choices you made, I can alao see no lack of bravery.”

Sam just watched Dean, obviously amused by Cas’ reactions. But Dean had enough. “Cas, we only need the spell we talked about. Forget what Sam said. Just that one spell.”

“Alright then, I will join you as soon as I have all the ingredients.” Dean hung up, looked at his brother and just sighed.

Four hours later not much had changed except Dean’s patience was running low. “Come on, Dean, just ask her out.”

Dean spun around. “Sam, let it go! Seriously! I mean, it’s Y/N. What could a date with her even look like?”

To his surprise, Sam didn’t answer, but looked right pass Dean. When he also turned around, Cas, who had just appeared in the motel room, apparently felt obligated to contribute to the conversation.

“I do not know much about human courtship rituals, but I heard it often involves alcohol, a shared meal and some form of entertainment.”

Dean just stared him right in the eye. “Not a word to Y/N! You cannot tell her about this!”

Cas nodded. “Of course.”

Three days later, you were sitting in a motel room, changing the bandages on your wounded knee, when Cas appeared. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I came as soon as I could.”

You smiled. “Its alright. I wouldn’t have called at all but with this leg I can’t drive and I’m afraid the police is already on to me.”

Cas just nodded and put his finger on your forehead. And while a warm bright light spread from his hands, you felt your leg healing.

“Thanks Cas. I’ll just grab dinner and I’ll be on my way.”

Cas hesitated. “Is there a specific kind of food that you prefer?”

You shrugged. “Sure I’d like a pizza or a steak, but I think a burger will have to do.”

Cas looked at You, hesitated again and obviously tried to act inconspicuous. “And what kind of entertainment do you prefer?”

You looked up from your duffle bag. “Entertainment?”

“Yes, like a shared recreational activity.”

You suddenly had a strange feeling. “Cas, are you … are you trying to ask me out?”

Cas seemed a little unsure about what to say. “I’ am an angel. I do not eat, nor do I enjoy human entertainment. I am just… doing some research… for a friend.”

You furrowed your brow. “And who might that friend be?”

“I cannot tell you that.”

The whole scene started to confuse you. “And why can’t you tell me?”

“Because Dean strictly forbade it.”

You had a hard time not to laugh and after some harmless general words, Cas left. You grabbed your laptop, went online and after a short while you dialed Dean’s number.

“Hey Y/N, how are you?”

“I’m fine, thanks. I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay, shoot.” You took a deep breath. “Well I saw that there’s a Foreigner concert in Kansas in two weeks and I wanted to ask you if you’d like to go. You know… just you and me… maybe grab some dinner before the concert…”

There was a moment of complete silence before you heard Dean answer. “Dinner and a Foreigner concert? Yeah sounds great. Text me the details okay?”

You agreed, and to avoid any awkward silence you quickly said goodbye.

Just before you hung up you heard Sam’s voice in the background. “Well finally!”


End file.
